Home
by Tom.Holland.Is.Baby
Summary: Dick finally has time to go visit his family in Gotham. Obviously, he's more than excited to see his brothers get along. (Characters are OOC and there's a lots fluff in this one too. Enjoy!)


_Everything belongs to DC_

Honestly, to say that Dick Grayson was excited, is an understatement. The young man was beyond ecstatic. His dad had told him about his brothers, but he had been so busy as Nightwing and a cop so he had to pause his celebration. Talk about great timing.

Now that he had a few days off and crime had settled down enough for the police to handle it, the first thing he did is head towards the Manor.

When he arrives, he is greeted by Alfred and Bruce. Hugging both men tightly, he says "Hey Dad, Alfie. It's been a while since I've last been here. I missed you guys." He releases them and smiles brightly, and the older men smile back.

"So, where's the clan of mischief?" Dick asks Bruce after Alfred leaves to start on dinner.

"They're upstairs helping Damian finish his homework." Bruce tells him. That is all Dick needs to hear before dashing towards the stairs. "Thanks, Dad!" He smiles to himself as he hears Bruce chuckle.

When Dick entered Dami's room, he saw Damian on his bed, laying down with Jason and Tim sitting at his sides, all looking at what was in front of Damian. As if on cue, all boys looked over at him.

Damian burst up, paper sheets scattering everywhere, and jumped into Dick's arms.

"DICKIE! YOU'RE HOME!" Damian all but shouted in excitement. The young man and the boy hugged tightly, Dick peppering Damian's face with kisses.

"Hiya, Dickie-bird. How's it going?" Jason got up at the same time as Tim, both heading over to join in the hug.

"Hey guys! I missed you so much! Oh, you don't know how happy i am to see you guys get along!" Dick kissed his brothers on the cheek or forehead. Jason and Tim wiped off the kisses, making a face, but Dick, a great big brother, knows that they secretly love the affection.

Dick set Damian down, and patted his head. "So, what were you guys working on?"

"My math homework, I'm almost done!" Damian responded, picking up the sheets of paper, and setting them on the bed. "Just lemme finish this, i want to get it over with so we can play!"

Dick smiled fondly as Damian turned towards his homework and started working on it once again, Jason and Tim looking over it as he worked on it.

Not even 5 minutes later, Damian was done and ready to have fun. He quickly put away his stuff in his backpack.

"Dickie, c'mon lets play!" Damian grabbed Dick and Tim's hand in each of his own tiny ones and pulled them all the way to the living room, Jason trailing closely behind them.

"Jason and Timmy taught me how to play Uno!" exclaimed Damian as he grabbed the cards from the stand next to the couch. The four boys sat arround the coffee table.

"Hand 'em over. I havent taught you how to shuffle yet, baby bat." Jason says, extending a hand. Damian hands over the cards and Jason immediately starts to shuffle and set up the game. And so starts the game of betrayal.

"Timmy, dont you dare put that card down! Don't. You. Dare!" Jason warned.

"I'm sorry Jay, I can't let you win." Timmy says.

"If you love me, Timmy, you won't do it!" Jason replied, voice full of fear.

Tim puts down a plus four card, and everyone gasps dramatically. "TIMMY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? Im your brother, I thought we were buddies!"

Tim just rolled his eyes and laughs as Jason grabs 4 cards, mumbling about how unfair and unloved he is. Bruce peeks in to see what all the comotion is about, worried that they were fighting, but smiles at the sight he sees.

Bruce had never felt such joy in his life, just looking at his children get along made him incredibly happy. His heart beamed with pride and love, proud of his children for getting along and even playing games together.

...

After a game of Uno, which ended with Timmy winning, the boys had decided on just relaxing and enjoy eachothers company. Obviously, they needed to find the perfect room to just chill and maybe take a nap.

Of course, the softest and most comfortable bed in the manor was Bruce's bed, and it could fit all of them. So the boys barged into Bruce's bedroom, not even caring that Bruce was there.

All 4 boys threw themselves onto the humongous bed, not even caring that they practically landed on Bruce. Bruce was the best pillow in the house, he was warm and safe, and that alone made it easy to relax.

Bruce, to be honest, wasn't even surprised that they had chosen his bedroom to chill out. All his boys found his room to be the safest place. The oldest three never stopped sleeping in his bed if they wanted comfort or just simply want his presence. He just _knows_ his youngest will be the same as his brothers.

Setting his phone down on the nightstand, he lays down to be more comfortable and grabs Damian. He sets Damian down on his chest and Damian smiles and snuggles. Dick, Jason, and Tim get closer to him and cuddle up to them.

Bruce holds them all close, not wanting to let go of his children, his babies. He wants to make this last forever, to never end. And he knows that'll never happen because soon, they'll all have their own families, amd they'll be busy with their own lives, but for that moment, time is still.

He kisses the heads and cheeks of his boys, demonstrating how much he _loves_ and _cares_ for them, to give them the affection they _know_ that they're loved when they need a reminder because they're feeling low. And soon, after a few stories and jokes, his boys fall asleep.

He just looks at them, and he feels _so much love and adoration_. They're so precious to him, they are his angels, even if they make mistakes, he knows its because of how they feel. But he never loses the way he sees them. Because a father never stops seeing his children as angelic. He never stops seeing them as his babies, never stops loving them.

His children are his entire world. That's why he keeps protecting Gotham, to make it an environment in which they feel safe. But that doesn't happend instantly, it takes time to make the city safe.

But right now, at that moment in his bedroom with his children around him, it's home.


End file.
